The Alternate 1980 Map Game
Background *'This is a A.T.L. political map of the time.'' *See- Backstory (The Alternate 1980 Map Game)' *Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map Mods *'Mod 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' *'Mapmaker 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 2 Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 3' Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India and Israle) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nikes of those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO block-' *USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **The National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- TacoCopper *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO) *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- *New Zealand- *Egypt-Whipsnade (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Israel- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Malta- User:46.7.94.233 *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'G.C.C. (pro-UK)' *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E. *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- 'A.A.C.I.I.A.L. (pro-USA)' *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Switzerland- *India- *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam- *Lesotho- *Ireland- Octivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- Octivian Marius *Liechtenstein- *Tuvalu-The River Nile-2 (talk) 11:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *San Marino- *Andorra- *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- 16:22, October 18, *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Finland- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- 22:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Iran- **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- 08:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *Burundi- 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Albania- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT block-' *USSR/Soviet Union-OreoToast555(Talk) **F.A.R.C. rebels-OreoToast555(Talk) **Spanish Red Brigades-OreoToast555(Talk) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Ghana- *Angola- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- 12:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Grenada- 08:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist alies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'CHINA'S CRONIES' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxelite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- Game play 1981.0 . *'Egypt:' Reassures it's fellow Arabs that it does not intend to harm them if not provoked. Egypt criticized Soviet foreign policy in Europe and the Horn of Africa for makeing some of the global troubles. A giant sand berm-wall is dug along the Egypt-Libya border. The water supply in Cairo and Alexandria is improved. 10,000 are enlisted into the army raising it to 235,000. The navy guards Port Sai'id and Alexandria. The air force puts up a few patrols over Cairo, Aswan and Alexandria. Securty is upped on the Aswan Dam. The president reassures his people in a radio message. *'China': We continue to supply Pro-Chinese guerillas and support Socialist/Communist politicians in all nations in which we influence. We continue to keep good relations with NATO to show we do not support the USSR, we continue to maintain our large armies. *'USA:'We continue to provide support for the Mujahadeen and other anti-communist guerillas such as the Contras and we begin to consider direct intervention in Afganistan and in Central America as well as Angola. We strongly condemn the USSR for the crackdowns in East Germany and Poland. We begin to use US Green Berets to locate and destroy any pro-communist gangs in the US, including the WUO, BLA, M19CO, UFF. The US prepares a massive military buildup in West Germany in preparation for a potential invasion of the country by the Warsaw Pact and begin conducting wargames to simulate this and prepare ourselves for such an attack. We consider attempting to invade Cuba should they refuse to stop supporting communist gangs in the US. We also decide to focus more on research on alternative fuels and as the inaguration speech of We consider tightening our sanctions against South Africa should the apertheid situation not end. We begin a little series of economic reforms called Reaganomics to reduce inflation and fix the US economy. We begin research in secrecy on the SDI, also known as the "Star Wars Project". *'Hezbollah': We begin to spread our influence through iran, and iraq. Iraq, a majority Shia nation, is ruled by a Sunni leader. More people join our league. In Iraq, we tryu to appeal to the peasants, the hardcore shias, and the Kurds, a hated ethnic group by the SUNNI sadaam hussein. We also begin to support the Mujahdeen in Afghanistan. Category:Map game Category:Cold War Category:The Alternate 1980 Map Game